Venus (Planet)
Venus is the closest world to Sol that hasn’t been directly influenced by the Celestial. As a result, the bombardment of celestial energy has turned it into the most fertile planet in the Sol system. It is dominated by jungles, rainforests, marshes, grasslands, and all sorts of life abundant areas. Its oceans are full of coral reefs, kelp forests, fish, and others. There isn’t a dot on Venus that life doesn’t inhabit. This has lead to the development of four unique races who have banded together against the brutal forces of nature to form one of the most astounding political feats in the Sol system – the Venusian Republic. Description Elevation-wise, Venus is a typical terrestrial planet. It has mountains, basins, plateaus, the likes. It has a fair amount of geologic activity in the oceans. This results in some large islands with unique life on them in the middle of Venus’s oceans. As for the plant life, Venus has a few biomes. One of them is the tropical rainforest, which is like the amazon rainforest. Ferns cover the forest floor while trees of all sorts of sizes cover the forest. Another area is the marshlands, which cover the low altitude portions of venus. These dense swamps are covered in dangerous aligators, moss, and quicksand. The amount of water makes the entire floor a mudbath, so stable ground is rare here. The third kind of area is massive grasslands, where civilization thrives. Lastly, there is the ‘Ancient Forest’, an area which resembles Terran Triassic forests. There is a special area called “Montelel”, a heavily modified area where the Venusian races come together. This area has been heavily influenced by civilization, with terrace farms, walkways, canals. This area is so large and so heavily modified that it counts as it’s own special area. Races Orchi Orchi are a plant-based species that live within the jungles of venus. They have a tendency to be fragile, but regenerate rapidly. They bud colorful flowers in many spots on their body, including more… private ones. Orchi are a very peaceful species, advocating for diplomacy over war. They have singlehandedly managed to get the incredibly diverse selection of races from Venus into a union for progress. Orchi average at 6’2’’ tall and 80 lb. They are ageless and have unlimited lifespans. As plants, they have very little strength. They are also more fragile, but they can regenerate body parts and wounds in time. They are extremely intelligent, with an average IQ of 160. They have unified races and developed sophisticated societies with this intelligence. As for aura powers, they have deep connections with the lifeforce of venus and can draw upon it for their own use. They do not practice arcane magic, thus they don't have a lot of power in that regard. Bazooni Bazooni take on amphibian forms. They are able to live in both aquatic and terrestrial environments. They also have vibrant colors on their skin, like most Venusian races. Bazooni resemble salamanders, with Axolotl qualities being the most common. Bazooni can regenerate entire limbs, which is quite.. Crazy. Unfortunetely, they need a lot of water compared to other races. Bazooni average 5’3’’ and 130 lb. They have a lifespan of around 90 years. They are capable of regenerating much of their body from severe injury. They can survive in both terrestrial and aquatic environments, however, they need warmth and humidity. Their IQ tends to be around 125 on average. They are advanced in the arts of the arcane, though they use it in chaotic ways, such as jetpacks, fireworks, and explosives. Nekoli Think of Wulvar, except cats. That is the Nekoli. They take on Feline characteristics, such as retractable claws, stealthy hunting styles, and larger whiskers. Nekoli look similar to Tigers, Jaguars, Cougars, Panthers, and Servals. Nekoli tend to not make much noise, have fantastic eyesight and hearing, and have deadly sharp claws. Nekoli average at 7’3’’ and 360 lb. They have an average lifespan of 90 years. They are actually stronger than the Wulvar on mars, with the added bonus of flesh-tearing claws. Their fur and thicker skin actually make them the hardiest race on Venus. Their hallmark though, is their legendary speed, agility, climbing ability, and balance ability, all combining to make them incredible stealth hunters. They have an average IQ of 110. They also do not practice mysticism or arcane much. Pierogi Pierogi are an avian race that lives at the top of the Venusian treetops. They possess wild, flashy feathers and great wings that allow them to soar the skies. Pierogi resemble tropical birds such as macaws, parrots, and cockatoos. They are omnivorous and eat mainly fruits and nuts. They are free-spirited in nature and greatly extroverted. Pierogi average at 6’2’’ and 140 lb. They have a lifespan of 70 years. They dont have a lot of mass, and therefore don’t have a lot of strength. Their main offnesive power is in their talons and sharp beaks. They have no durability at all. Their bones are cartiledge and they can be injured very easily. They however, have legendary speed while flying and are damn accurate while doing it. They have an average IQ of 90 and are rather oblivious. They believe in sky celestials and worship them with their free spirits. And they despise arcane arts, as it is, to quote their leader ‘Boring as shit.’ Locations Montelel Montelel is the glorious capital of Venus. It is an ancestral home to no race, but all discovered it. It is naturally a peaceful grasslands devoid of most of the hazards that seek to harm the other races. Every race came here to seek a better home for themselves. Instead of fighting, the wise and hopeful Orchi came up with a utopian vision of all the Venusian civilizations cooperating in this haven. The other people were so enamoured by this presentation, that they established a community of diversity. What has since bloomed is the most prosperous nation in the Sol system. The cities are massive constructs laden with gold and symbolism. Outside the cities, Montelel is a farmland used to produce the world’s food. Cuetayl Islands Cuetayl Islands is the remainder of a continent that existed long ago “Nahuatl”. It was destroyed by a meteor of strange substance long ago, and what remains are islands rich in arcane resources. Through this, an amphibian race called the Bazooni gained intelligence and the will to chaotically experiment with the arcane flora and fauna. The islands are all home to Bazooni cities and villages. The center of the island is a basin that holds the original meteor inside, making the land incredibly chaotic and dangerous. Ilhuicatl Spires Ilhuicatl Spires is made of two levels: The floor and the roof. The floor is home to temperate rainforest, rich in rains, pine trees, and typical fauna. The roof however, is home to the Pierogi’s ancestral homes. It is full of cities put high in the sky so that the pierogi can fly freely. Itochitl & Teyama These two cities, and the villages around them, are the ancestral homes of the Orchi and the Nekoli. Before civilization started, the Orchi and Nekoli were in a mutually beneficial relationship. The Nekoli would guard the Orchi, and the Orchi would create better homes for the Nekoli. This cycle evolved one of the deepest alliances in Venus. They created cities together, with nekoli serving as the military might, the guard, and the laborers, and the Orchi serving as the scientists, leaders, and priests. Through this, they survived the harsh jungles of Venus. Huehue Jungle Huehue jungle was largely interfered with by any race, or any animal at all. It split off from the main continents a very long time ago, leaving an Australia-like area where ancient life has been preserved. This area is where the dinosaurs roam free. This area is likely uninhabited by civilization considering the massive dinosaurs, but there are a few settlements of people who like to live on the edge and go dinosaur hunting. Tlaloc Tlaloc is a volcanic island full of thriving life forms. This area is a popular vacation destination, despite the last few eruptions decimating the town. Cozamatzi Cozamatzi is the space station within Venus’s orbit. It serves as an area for all races across the system to interact with the culture of Venus. It features the best of Venusian architecture, planning, entertainment, and foods. More than serve as an interface, it also serves as Venus’s diplomatic center, point of military operations, and the prime shipping area for trade. Cozamatzi is the most important place on Venus regarding interstellar business. Cozamatzi Page Mythical Beings Dinosaurs Major dinosaurs, the Pterodactyl, the Tyrannosaurus Rex, the Raptor, the Triceratops, the Stegosaurus, the Brachiosaurus, the Spinosaurus, and the Parasaurolophus exist. They mostly just exist within ancient forests, but they are massive beings capable of killing any race in one step, much less needing teeth to do it. Some dinosaurs seek plants, and some seek meat. They all have however, something valuable, T-Rex teeth are among the sharpest, and Ankylosaurus shells can defend against lasers attacks. Engorged Bugs You think Terran bugs are creepy? Wait until you hear about the cat-sized wasps. Due to the denser atmosphere on Venus, there is a lot more oxygen. That means that every bug that exists is at least 10x larger. This is a problem when there are mosquitos that can drain you of your blood in minutes, and spiders that hunt aggressively. It is very cool however, when you ride a giant dragonfly or centipede. Meat Traps Plants fight back! These plants are adapted to capture the insects of the world. They are extremely large flytraps, and people and animals can accidentally fall into their sharp teeth. They digest people alive with gastric juices, and it is a very painful process. Luckily, people can be freed, if they aren’t immediately killed by a plant’s teeth, by severing it apart. Aggressive Moss Located in the swamps of Venus, this aggressive moss will try to eat whatever steps into its waters. It can move as a unit, latching onto someone, trying to slow their movement down so the moss can bring it back to the waters for consumption. This moss can be killed by fire, dehydration, or poisoning the waters with acid. Hypnotic Fungi Hypnotic Fungi are walking mushrooms that emit spore clouds that hijack the brains of whatever comes near. The Fungi will then use them as a means of defense or attack, creating it’s own army. This mind control can be resisted through high intellect or simply not needing to breath. Another note is that the people the Fungus has enslaved can be freed through killing the Fungi itself.